


【迪爱】因为是你

by Donglizhiwei



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donglizhiwei/pseuds/Donglizhiwei
Summary: 发生时间大概是疾风传和疾风传之间，我爱罗收养新希不久之后。没头没尾的一个美貌歹徒威胁男妈妈的故事。
Relationships: Deidara/Gaara (Naruto)
Kudos: 2





	【迪爱】因为是你

昏暗的密室里，隐隐能听见某处有被堵住了嘴的孩子的呻吟抽泣声，但那应该是从别的房间传来的了。  
这间屋里，孩子年轻的父亲——同样也是四战的英雄，砂隐的领袖，五代风影我爱罗，正为了那孩子的性命，给绑匪贡献着屈辱的“赎金”。  
“啊……就这样……不错……”男人粗重地呼吸着，一手按着我爱罗的头赞美道：“没想到你的口活会这样好，不愧是风影呢……嗯……咳咳……继续……”  
我爱罗不理会男人的羞辱，只是含着男人的生殖器，默默地为其口淫着，想让男人从自己的柔软嘴唇和灵活的舌头上获取快感。  
男人胯间一片糟糕的水声。  
“很好宝贝，好好舔，特别是头上……啊……真棒！嗯！啊啊……”  
三天前，我爱罗的义子新希被人绑架了，砂隐的人四处找寻不得，绑匪却给我爱罗个人发来了私信，要他不告诉任何人，单独来见自己。  
男人穿着厚重的衣服，戴着兜帽和面具，甚至双手都戴上了手套，声音也做了某种处理，根本看不清是谁，却敢拿着一个小孩的命去威胁他那身为风影的父亲。  
男人感觉自己到极限了。  
阳具抽出来的瞬间，一股白浊被射在了我爱罗脸上。  
“唔……”  
我爱罗只觉得想呕吐。  
“呵呵呵！”男人托着我爱罗的下巴，将阳具在他脸上乱蹭着，完全不畏惧我爱罗冰冷的眼神，“如果你的义子知道，他尊敬的父亲为了救他，跪在这里给仇人做这种事情，不知道会作何感想……”  
“可以了吗？”我爱罗的脸在灯光下呈现出一种惨白的颜色，那污浊的液体和那高洁的脸结合出一种别样的媚态。  
“还不行。”男人用阳具拍了拍我爱罗的脸，“我说过，我要你把我哄开心了才可以，不然我就杀了他，把他肢解后的尸块从砂隐村上空扔下去！”  
“对一个孩子下手，你未免太过无耻了吧？”  
“唉～是啊，我也觉得我太无耻了……不过能让这孩子英俊漂亮的义父大人为我做这么美好的事情，我也就不在乎是否无耻了，en……”男人忽地断了尾音，往座椅上一靠，“别愣着了，我可没什么耐心，在我因感到不耐烦决定引爆那小子身上的炸弹之前，快点脱衣服吧，风影！”  
“……”  
风影的长袍和亵衣裤被杂乱地扔在了地上，不知名的黑袍人的身上，我爱罗赤裸的身体不断地起伏着。  
刚刚经过唾液润滑的欲望现在顺畅地在我爱罗的体内抽送，肉体撞击的啪啪声里混杂着两个男人的呻吟喘息。  
“放了……他……啊啊……”  
“他对你就那么重要？”  
“嗯……”  
男人重重地顶了我爱罗一下。  
“他算你什么人啊？！”  
“他是……我的孩子……”我爱罗的手抓紧了男人的衣服，头深深埋进男人的怀里：“放了我的孩子，放过他……”  
男人不再说什么，只是狠狠操弄着风影的身体。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊我操！”  
男人成功地释放了出来，一边骂着脏话一边狠狠拍了几下我爱罗的臀。  
“好吧。”男人松开了我爱罗，丢给了他一串钥匙：“带上你干儿子，滚蛋！”  
我爱罗一声不吭地接了钥匙，起身，穿好了衣服，用沙子擦了擦脸，就朝密室的门走去。  
“快点滚！”男人继续催促着。  
“如你所愿，我马上滚。”我爱罗推开门，光一下子照了进来：“不过我警告你，你要是再敢对我的孩子出手，我一定杀了你！”  
“……”  
男人不言不语，只是偷偷地抬头看了那道红色的背影，却不想我爱罗突然回过头来，盯着他笑，笑得他心口一阵冰。  
“我说到做到，迪达拉。”  
“？！你什么时……”  
男人跳下来追时，我爱罗已经跑远了。  
“义父！”年幼的新希扑进我爱罗怀里，恨恨地捏紧了小拳头：“对不起义父，我一定……我一定给您添麻烦了吧……”  
“先回村吧。”我爱罗揉揉新希的头，牵着那小手便离开了这个地方，走向了无边的沙漠。  
高台之上，男人摘去了兜帽和面具，青色的双瞳里倒映出那父子俩离去的身影，金色的长发也随风飘向那个人的方向。  
“呵，白痴！”  
说着笑着，男人已经泪流满面。


End file.
